


What's That Living Like Human Thing You're Talking About

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Chuck is the worst parent of the millennia, F/M, Hateful to Loving, HurtMichael, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rags to Humanity, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: What would happen to Michael if he came back to life but as human? How would he adjust to his new life and would that change his attitude?
Relationships: AU Michael/Jelena, Nilsu/Castiel, Sophie/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondie2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/gifts), [jeca123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeca123/gifts), [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts).



As he felt his grace burning, Michael knew he screwed up big time. Getting out of the fridge was easy but he didn't think of what was gonna happen next.

"This is the end of everything." he thought.

_Or was it?_

Next thing he knew was he was lying down next to a bin in a deserted part of a backstreet. He still had his true vessel and he was dressed just like how he dressed himself up.

But there was just one problem.

_He had no grace. He was reborn as human._

"What's happening to me?" he thought. He didn't know what to do. He had nowhere to go and didn't know what being human was like.

_But little did he know was he wasn't gonna struggle for long._

"Damn, Dean just took Castiel's burger. Right in front of him. Dean you savage bastard!" Sophie exclaimed with excitement.

"Welcome to Florida, bitch." Nilsu said quoting one of her favorite YouTubers.

"Savage beast mode activated I guess." Sophie said and giggled.

Dean giggled and ate the burger as Sam shook his head and Nilsu and Sophie giggled. Castiel didn't know what to do.

"Not gonna lie. When Dean does this, I immediately think of that moment when Sophie secretly drank Dean's milkshake while he was busy with browsing through porn sites." Sam said and giggled.

"That was quite the sneaky move and it was hilarious." Nilsu added.

"He finally noticed that his milkshake was gone when I burped and giggled." Sophie said and giggled at the memory.

All of a sudden, Castiel felt a sharp pain in his head.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel was in too much pain to reply.

"Must be an angel thing." Dean said.

Nilsu felt the pain as well but not as much as Castiel.

"Something is happening." she said.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked as well.

"He's back." Nilsu said. "Michael is back. But something is off with him."

"I guess this is what I get." Michael thought as he kept sitting in his quiet corner. He barely found food to feed himself. The best he could find was a half eaten can of soup and an untouched piece of bread.

"Better than nothing." he said to himself and finished the only dinner he had. His suit was getting worn out from mud and he was starting to get cold. But since he had nowhere else to go, he was stuck in his quiet corner.

"I guess this corner is kind of a blessing in disguise. Imagine if someone else saw me like this. Especially an angel. I would be humiliated because just imagine how that would look like." he said to himself.

Not having his grace and experiencing human problems was a major struggle for Michael. He didn't like that. As the day turned into night, Michael kept thinking about what was gonna happen next. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea what being human was like. He had no experience about anything.

"If I get to live like this for the rest of my life, I'd rather die." he said to himself and drifted off to sleep.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked for the 5th time.

"I already told you." Nilsu said. "Mikey Fierce is back but not completely. Something is off with him."

"I get something is wrong with him. But what is it?" Sophie asked.

"And how did he come back?" Sam asked.

"He's back but he has no grace. I can't sense his grace." Nilsu explained.

"We don't know how he came back but I can definetly tell that it sure wasn't anything like he expected." Castiel added.

"Well, if he has no grace, he's stuck as human. And that means he gets to live the rest of his life like human." Dean said.

"And that's not good." Nilsu said and added "He doesn't have any idea about what it's like to be human. He might be in danger."

"Well, whatever it is, I'd rather not know." Dean said.

"Dean remember what happened to Cas after he lost his grace? What if the same things happen to Michael? Nilsu is right. At least Cas had some experience but Michael has no experience at all. He might even be in danger." Sam said agreeing with Nilsu.

"I know what happened to Cas but that's besides the point. What if this is a trap?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I know Mikey Fierce tricked you guys before but there's no way he can do the same thing. Not without his grace. Trust me." Nilsu said.

"Yeah. Without his grace, he can't play the Repo Man trick on you." Sophie agreed.

"Okay, fine, I believe in you guys but I don't even wanna be in the same place with him. So if you're gonna go ahead and pick him up, keep him away from me." Dean said.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael woke up after another restless night to another sunrise. He was still miserable and he was desperate. He was starting to lose control of his emotions. It was just constant fear and sadness. He was getting weak and he could barely find food. He didn't want to ask for help. He didn't want to show that he was weak. But as days went by, his mind was telling him to do the opposite if he wanted to survive. But he kept refusing to listen to that voice. Even if it killed him, he wouldn't ask for help.

"My days are limited now. I think I'm getting even closer to death now." he thought and as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he started to cry. How the hell did it all come to this? How did he reach to this point? Was there even hope? Was there even a chance? Was that what was supposed to happen? Was that his fate? Was that the end of everything?

"I can't even kill myself. Starvation takes so damn long!" he cried out and started to cry again. Eventually, all that crying took a toll on his energy and he fell asleep again.

"You were right Cas. Waiting for at least a few days was a good idea to make a clear judgement." Nilsu said.

"At least it satisfied Dean." Castiel said. "He was so paranoid about the whole thing.

"I couldn't get myself to wait this long. I could hear Michael crying. He has no idea how loud it actually is. It's so heartbreaking and gut wrenching." Nilsu said as she wiped the tears falling to her cheeks.

"I know how hard this was for you Nilly." Castiel said. "But you made the right choice. Giving a few days before reaching out to Michael was a good idea to see if he would be okay or not."

"I sure hope it was Cas." Nilsu said as she kept wiping her tears. "I never knew he would cry for help. I never thought I would see those days."

"Me neither Nilly. Me neither." Castiel said and hugged Nilsu.

Nilsu hugged Castiel and calmed down.

"I think we can go now." Castiel said. "To see how Michael is."

"Dean said he didn't even wanna be in the same place with Mikey Fierce. So that means we will be taking care of him." Nilsu said.

"Stay strong Nilly. Mikey Fierce will appreciate that." Casitel said and smiled.

It didn't take long for Nilsu and Castiel to find Michael.

"If I'm not wrong, he's around here somewhere." Nilsu said.

"Nil, come here." Castiel called out to Nilsu. "I found him."

Michael woke up to a few familiar voices. He felt slightly embarrassed. And when he saw familiar figures coming closer, he got even more embarrassed.

After everything he did, Nilsu was still willing to find him and she even brought Castiel along.

Even though he wanted to be happy, Michael kept feeling embarrassed.

"What... what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Taking you home. Unless you have a problem with that." Nilsu answered his question with her casual chill attitude.

Michael shook his head. He was too shocked to say anything in return. Castiel helped him to get up and get in the car.

"It's gonna be a long way home. Not quite long actually. But you'll feel that way. So you might as well sleep through the road." Nilsu said.

Michael stayed silent. But he was happy with the miracle. So he nodded and drifted off to sleep.

"So Michael came back from the dead but he has no grace and he has to live as human." Jack said.

"That's what happened. I know it's kinda weird but it is what it is." Dean said.

"So I wasted my soul for that?" Jack asked with shock.

"Jack, I know how hard it is. But there might be a chance. Even a small chance for Michael to change." Sophie said. "Have faith and trust us. But I understand if you don't wanna see Michael. I understand if you think we're being fooled."

"I don't think neither of those things." Jack said "I'm just shocked. If that's the case, then Michael can learn humanity and even learn to care about others. I'll give him a chance. Because even though he said I was a burden, deep down, he didn't mean that. Deep down, he saw me as family and he actually cared about me."

"Good to hear this from you." Sophie said and hugged Jack.

Jack hugged Sophie and kept smiling like a sweet angel baby.

"You didn't have to do that." Michael said again.

"That's exactly what I had to do. Because it's what I always do. Now get your grateful ass to the bed." Nilsu said.

Michael giggled and got in the bed. After arriving home, he took a shower, got changed and had dinner. He was happy to stay with Nil and Cas. But he was still unsure about what was gonna happen next. He wasn't sure if he would be welcomed after everything he had done. But at least he now had a place to stay after those miserable days. So that was a progress.

"Good boy." Nilsu teased and Castiel burst out laughing.

"Kinda like taking care of a child." he said while still laughing.

"Arguing with your wife is pointless. I had no other choice but to compromise." Michael said.

"I know that." Castiel said after he stopped laughing.

"At least you're here and that's all that matters." Nilsu said and smiled heavenly.

Michael smiled back. He was starting to feel happier.

"I'm going to bed. Sorry for not staying up more for chit chat. Good night to everyone." Castiel said and went to bed.

"Oh, come on! What's the rush? We were gonna go to bed anyway." Nilsu said and hollered "Wait up Cas! I'm coming too."

"Okay Nilly." Castiel hollered back.

Michael giggled at the whole ordeal.

"That's one of the funny things about marriage." he thought.

"Well Mikey, I'd better not keep Cassie waiting any longer. If you need anything, don't be shy." Nilsu said.

"Okay." Michael said and got comfy in bed.

"Just in case you wake up to the too bright sunlight in the morning." Nilsu said and closed the curtains. Then she turned off the lamp and as she was about to close the door behind her, Michael sat upright and said "Nilly?"

"What is it Mikey Fierce?" Nilsu asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did. I never thought you would do all these things." Michael said.

"Taking care of my family is what I do. And you're family too Mikey." Nilsu said.

"I know how much you love family. Because you always say how much we should love family because family is all that we've got." Michael said.

Nilsu nodded.

Michael laid back down and smiled at the angel princess. He was happy to have her in his life.

"Good night my angel." Nilsu said with a caring voice and gave Michael an angel kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Nilly." Michael said.

"I love you too Mikey." Nilsu said and closed the door slowly after leaving the room.

Michael smiled again and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vivid flashbacks were combined with cries in the distance and the feeling of pain was almost close as warm breath coming into the ear during whispering._

_"Did I do those?" Michael asked even though he knew the answer._

_The only answer was the cries coming closer and getting louder._

_And then there it was. The flames of his demise._

_Then a blood curdling scream that felt like a knife cutting the silence._

_And then there was nothing. Just a dark void that led to nothingness. Just a cold and dark void._

_And then there was another blood curdling scream._

That was what Nilsu woke up to. She quickly sat upright and looked around.

She looked at Castiel. He was good as gold, sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Either I'm hearing things or it was just a weird dream." Nilsu thought but as she was about to put her head back on the pillow, she heard the scream again.

"Michael" she thought and quickly got out of the bed. Then she rushed to check on Michael.

Michael woke up from the vivid nightmare he had. He let out a blood curdling scream and and looked around. There was cold sweat coming down from his back and he was feeling shaky.

"What was that? Am I cursed?" Michael thought and as soon as the thought of curse crossed his mind, he screamed again.

It was Michael. Nilsu opened the door slowly not to scare Michael. Then she reached in and turned on the light. Then she walked in and found Michael pale as a ghost.

"You okay Mikey?" she asked.

"Oh, hey Nilly." Michael said with a shaky tone of voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay Mikey but you're not though." Nilsu said and checked on Michael. "You look terrible."

"I saw... things... scary things. I think I'm cursed." Michael said.

"You're not cursed Michael." Nilsu said and explained. "You just had a nightmare. We all get nightmares."

"What's a nightmare?" Michael asked. "What's it like to have them?"

Nilsu explained everything Michael wanted to know. Michael learned that he didn't need to be scared. Because it was a natural thing people had. Having nightmares wasn't something to feel embarrassed about as even the worst people could have nightmares.

After Nilsu was done with explaining, Michael felt much better. But after remembering the nightmare again, he started to cry. Nilsu sat next to him and she wrapped her arms around him. Michael felt embarrassed for crying so he tried to hold his tears.

"That's alright." Nilsu said with the same comforting voice. "You can cry all you want. You don't need to get embarrassed."

Michael cried harder after hearing that. Nilsu kept hugging him and stroking his hair.

Michael heard the familiar rustle of flapping wings and he screamed again.

"Uh... did I pop in at the wrong time?" Jack asked.

Michael looked at Jack and panicked again. "Are you... are you here to kill me again?"

"No Mikey. I'm not. I just wanted to come and check on you." Jack said.

"Michael had a nightmare. That's why he's feeling kinda shaky." Nilsu explained briefly.

"Oh" Jack said and hugged Michael.

Michael wanted to push him away. But he wanted the comfort Jack was giving. So he allowed Jack to hug him.

"Aren't you gonna hug back Mikey? It's what humans do." Nilsu explained.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Nilly. I keep forgetting." Michael said and hugged Jack.

"First days are always the hardest days." Jack said after they let go of each other. "If you want, I can help you as well with getting used to living human life."

"You can?" Michael asked.

"Sure thing." Jack nodded and smiled warmly at Michael.

Michael smiled back at his adorable nephew.

"I guess it wasn't a weakness. It was a genuine thought." he thought. Jack was family for him.

"Guess you can go back to sleep now." Nilsu said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. We're gonna let you sleep." Jack said and followed Nilsu out.

"Jack wait." Michael said.

Jack looked at Michael.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone." Michael said.

"Sure thing Mikey." Jack said and got in bed with Michael.

"Then I'm going back to bed. Good night you two." Nilsu said.

"Good night Nilly." Michael and Jack said in return. Nilsu giggled and turned off the light. Then she closed the door after leaving and went back to bed.

"You know, I knew that wasn't just a lie. I knew I saw you as family. I was lying to myself all along." Michael said.

"I knew it." Jack said with his usual warm smile.

Michael hugged Jack and kissed him on the head.

"I love you Mikey." Jack said.

"I love you too Jack. With all my heart." Michael said in return and smiled warmly.

Jack snuggled into Michael and fell asleep. Michael watched over his nephew for a while. He missed the love and warmth. It had been quite a while since he felt what love was like. But now he had a chance to experience it once again. After eons.

With the warmth surrounding him even more, Michael hugged Jack again and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees Michael for the first time in a long time. Jelena returns. Michael discovers the power of emotions in life.

Michael didn't have any nightmares for the rest of the night.

He woke up with a smile on his face. But then the smile turned into fear as he was worried about being alone again. He looked around and saw that Jack was still asleep right next to him. After seeing that, he smiled again and kissed Jack on the head. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was dawn. It was still too early. He hugged Jack again and fell back asleep.

After a few hours, he got woken up with an angel kiss on the cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Jack smiling at him.

"Good morning Mikey." Jack said with a cheerful voice.

"Good morning." Michael said.

"I wonder what Nilly will give us for breakfast." Jack said.

"Wonder no longer." Michael said and added "She will sleep in and we will have a late lunch instead. So I would go back to sleep if I were you."

"Oh, okay." Jack said and asked "But are you sure you said that because you want to sleep a little longer?"

"Half true." Michael replied.

"Oh, you sneaky archangel." Jack said and giggled. Michael giggled as well and they both giggled for quite a while.

After giggling for a while, Jack said "I can't blame you for wanting to stay in bed for more cuddles you know."

"That was another thing I wanted." Michael said and cuddled Jack. Jack snuggled in and said "Let's see if your late lunch theory is correct."

"It's true. 100 percent" Michael said and smiled.

"Your creepy smile again." Jack said and giggled.

"Quiet. I'm trying to sleep so I can wake up and see that look of defeat on your super cute face." Michael said.

"Okay Mikey. You do you." Jack said and Michael went to sleep. Jack kept hugging Michael and he fell asleep too.

Jack woke up and looked at Michael.

Michael was still asleep. Jack listened in to hear something from the kitchen. There was no sound at all. He snuggled into Michael's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll win this." he thought and hugged Michael again.

Nilsu woke up around in the afternoon and carefully got out of the bed so she wouldn't wake Castiel up. She got dressed and went downstairs. The kitchen was empty.

"I'm surprised how Jack wasn't jumping up and down for breakfast." she thought and got to work to make lunch. She used her angelic energy to speed up the process. And in less than an hour, lunch was done. She went back upstairs and went to wake Castiel up.

Castiel was still asleep. Nilsu gave him an angel kiss on the cheek to wake him up.

Castiel woke up and asked "Was Jack too impatient to wait or is it something else?" he asked.

"He wasn't waiting at all." Nilsu said and added "I think he is still asleep with Michael."

"Probably." Castiel said and asked "Should I go wake them up?"

"No, you go downstairs and eat. I'll wake them up." Nilsu said but quickly changed her mind and added "Actually no. I won't wake them up. They'll come downstairs anyway. I'll give them some time to wake themselves up."

"Good idea Nilly." Castiel said and went downstairs with Nilsu to have lunch.

Michael woke up to Nilsu and Castiel's chat. He wasn't interested but when he heard the word "lunch", he smiled and gave Jack a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

Jack woke up and looked at Michael.

"I won." Michael said and did a smug look.

Jack looked at his uncle with a defeated look but he was also giggling.

Nilsu entered the room and said "Lunch is ready. Better come downstairs and eat."

"We're coming." Jack said and got out of the bed. He went downstairs. Michael got dressed and went downstairs after Jack.

"Finally." Castiel said. "I thought I'd eat all the food by myself."

"I know you're still an angel. But I don't think you would be able to finish all of the food." Michael said.

"I was just teasing." Castiel said and giggled. “Dear Nilly couldn’t help herself so she went to wake you both up anyway.”

"But it was good wasn't it?" Nilsu teased back as she was serving the food.

"It was really funny." Jack said and giggled.

Michael looked at his food on the plate. It looked way better than what he had eaten before he was brought here. He remembered how he couldn't find food sometimes. How embarrassed he was to leave his spot. How desperate he was. But now he was in better conditions. He had a roof above his head, a warm bed, good food and even better, people who love him unconditionally. He was happy with finally being able to have good things. That was what he wanted all along. He wanted love and he wanted someone to appreciate him. He wanted to be praised for doing something good. But not being given any chance to prove himself caused Michael to be resentful towards his family and everything else. He didn't want much. He just wanted love.

"Mikey are you okay?" Jack asked. Michael snapped out of his thoughts and realized that he had his face buried in his hands. He also noticed that he had been crying without being aware of it. He lowered his hands and quickly wiped his tears.

"I'm okay." he said "I'm fine."

"You cried for 5 minutes Mikey. I'm worried about you." Jack said.

"I'm fine, really." Michael said but he could still feel more tears falling.

Suddenly, he got up and left the table. He went upstairs and entered his room. He closed the door, sat on the bed and broke down into tears. He couldn't understand why but he felt a deep and painful sadness. He tried to stop crying but to no avail. He cried more. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

"This breaks my heart." Jack said as he also looked like he was about to cry.

"Should we go and check on him?" Castiel asked.

"Let him have a few moments." Nilsu said and added "He's still new to human emotions. He never experienced true sadness in his life. Let him have a few moments to let it out. He needs some space to let out his emotions."

"He's so sad and it makes me sad to see him sad." Jack said.

"Sometimes life gets you down. That's when sadness takes over." Nilsu said and explained "With a caring touch and a kind heart, sadness takes action to let you cry your pain out to give you comfort. It heals your mind in a way. It's not a weakness."

"So we should let his sadness take control to comfort him." Castiel said and Jack nodded.

"I haven't seen Michael for a long time." Sophie said.

"Me neither." Dean said and added "I'm actually starting to feel worried about him."

"Is the end of the world coming early? Dean feels worried about Michael." Sam said "That's a first."

"Sam we know how it was for Cas when he was human. We know what it was like for him." Dean said "He had human experience before but Michael never had any human experience. He never had to go through anything like that Cas went through. It will be harder for him to take everything in. Even overwhelming. Of course I'm worried about him. I know he was not very nice but I feel sad for that bastard."

"I agree." Sophie said "Even though he's safe with Nilly, he's still probably shaken up. He is still new to everything. It's hard."

"Maybe we should pay a visit to Nil and see how Michael is." Sam said.

"I'm still unsure but maybe we should." Dean said.

"Yeah let's do it." Sophie said.

Crying made Michael feel exhausted. But alongside that feeling, he also felt a little comfort. It was as if an angel was stroking him with his wings. He felt a warmth relief and he allowed that warmth to put him to sleep. But even while drifting off to sleep, he still had one thought in his mind.

> _He cried and cried_
> 
> _He cried a river_
> 
> _His family had left him_
> 
> _To die forever_
> 
> _If only they loved him_
> 
> _If only they cared_
> 
> _If only he was happy_
> 
> _If only someone was there_

He had that thought in his mind. But he also knew that now someone was really there, not everyone had left him, he was still loved and was being cared about. With that comforting thought, he fell asleep.

"He still hasn't left his room." Castiel said.

"Maybe we should see how he is." Jack said.

"Okay then." Nilsu said "I think he stopped crying. Let's go and see what he is up to."

They went upstairs. Nilsu knocked on the door but got no answer. She slowly opened the door and saw Michael lying down on the bed.

"Michael are you okay?" she asked but got no answer. So she walked towards the bed and checked on Michael. Then she sighed with relief when she realized that Michael had fallen asleep.

Jack and Castiel followed her and looked at Michael. He looked like he had been crying for a very long time. It was very obvious that he had a little mental breakdown. He looked he like was falling apart.

Seeing him like that broke Jack's heart even more. Tears started to fall from his eys. He hugged Castiel and started to cry.

"Get him out of here." Nilsu whispered "I got this."

Castiel nodded and got Jack out of the room. Nilsu took a deep breath and gently wiped Michael's tears. She was trying to hold her tears in but it was really hard. Seeing a once strong and fierce archangel hurt and broken like this was heartbreaking for the young princess.

She decided to let Michael sleep. Because she knew the comforting touch of sadness had the power to put the broken souls to sleep. She didn't want to take that away from Michael. So she put a thin blanket on the archangel to prevent him from getting cold.

As she turned to leave the room, Michael sobbed a few more times. Nilsu turned back and placed her hand on Michael's forehead. Then she whispered a prayer in his ear. After the calming prayer, she leaned forward and placed a soft angel kiss on Michael's cheek. Then she left the room as quiet as a butterfly.

As Nilsu closed the door, she heard the doorbell from downstairs. As she was going down the stairs, she saw Castiel opening the ddor.

As she was about to ask who that could be, she saw Sam, Dean and Sophie.

"We came to see how Mikey was." Sophie said.

"He's upstairs. Asleep." Castiel said shortly.

"He didn't even eat anything." Jack added "He started to cry all of a sudden. Then he got up from the table and went upstaris. He cried himself to sleep."

"He was cheery when he came downstairs but now he's really sad." Castiel added.

"It's really hard for him." Sophie sad and frowned.

"I agree." Castiel said and he received a text message. He checked who it was from.

"Who sent it?" Jack asked.

"It's from Jelena." Castiel said "She's coming over to see Michael."

"How does she know Michael is back?" Sam asked.

"I texted her." Sophie said and the doorbell rang.

Jack opened the door and Jelena walked in.

"What a nice surprise to see you here." Dean said.

"I still can't believe he's back." Jelena said and asked "How is he?"

"Not good. He's emotionally broken." Jack said shortly.

"Take me to him." Jelena said.

"He's sleeping but sure thing." Nilsu said and took Jelena upstairs. The others followed along. Nilsu opened the door and Jelena walked towards Michael.

"My heart breaks just by looking at him." Nilsu said quietly as Jelena gave Michael a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

Michael slowly opened his eyes and looked at Jelena.

"Hello Mikey." Jelena said.

Michael looked around and saw the others. He didn't react until he saw Dean.

"Hello again Mikey." Dean said and Michael started to have a mental breakdown.

"Mikey calm down. I'm not here to hurt you. Calm down." Dean said and reached to hold Michael's hand.

Michael started to calm down but he was still panicked.

"He's panicked because his last memory with you was painful." Sophie said to Dean.

"I know." Dean said and held Michael's hand. Michael didn't pull his hand back. He was starting to feel more safe being around Dean.

Dean kept holding Michael's hand and gave him a hug. Michael was starting to feel the emotional bond between him and Dean. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"He got used to you pretty good." Sophie said.

"Good to see all of you." Michael said. "But I wish you didn't have to see me like this. I feel embarrassed now."

"Don't be ridicilous Mike." Dean said "It doesn't matter how you look. The girls still wanna see you. And I bet Jelena is now thinking about having a moment with you in the bed."

Hearing that from Dean made Michael burst out laughing. And he wasn't the only one laughing at this. Nilsu was giggling and her cheeks were blushing. Michael knew the bed chat always made Nilly uncomfortable. Very halo she was. Sam was giggling like a 12 year old girl while Sophie and Jelena were laughing their heads off. Jack was also laughing and Dean was satisfied that he made everyone laugh.

Laughing the rest of his pain off made Michael feel better.

After laughing for a while, Dean asked Michael "How are you these days?"

"Trying to control my emotions." Michael said "But other than that, I'm starting to understand some things."

"That's good." Dean said and teased "Feeling safe in mommy Nilly's arms I guess."

This made Sophie burst out laughing.

"Nil took care of my emotional pain as well as giving me a roof above my head. while you were probably unhappy with me coming back." Michael said.

Sophie stopped laughing and Dean blushed with embarrassment.

"I actually did." he finally managed to say after a few silent minutes.

"I'm not even gonna bother punching you in the face." Michael said and rolled his eyes.

"He was in shock. All of us were shocked." Sophie said.

"I know. Sorry for snapping all of a sudden." Michael said and frowned.

"Emotions aside, you still have your fighting skills?" Dean asked.

"I do but it's pointless because I'm gonna feel the pain if I get hit back." Michael said and shrugged. "Human life is not the life for me so far. Not having my grace sucks."

"Your grace will come back." Jack said.

"Hopefully." Michael said "I didn't eat anything today."

"Then come downstairs and finish your plate." Nilsu said with her mom voice and made everyone laugh again.

"I see he still has his manners as well." Dean said as he looked at Michael who was eating the food on his plate without making a mess.

"Definetly not messy like you." Sophie said and giggled.

Sam was busy with something on his laptop and Jack was playing with a teddy bear.

Jelena sat down with Michael and kissed him on the cheek.

Castiel raised his head from the burger in front of him and said "Get a room you two."

Nilsu turned and whacked Castiel with the paper towel roll she was holding. Castiel let out a small "Oww!" and went back to eating his burger.

Michael started to giggle again and Jelena said "It's not everyday your wife whacks you with a paper towel roll for telling someone to get a room."

"I can see that." Michael said. "We already woke up late. Now the sun is about to set."

"Well that's the dinner out of the way I guess." Dean said.

"No squirrel no. No skipping dinner. It's unhealthy." Nilsu said.

"What are you my mom?" Dean asked and he got whacked with the same toilet paper roll by Sophie. And just like Castiel, he let out a small but really girly "Oww!"

"Whack a mole is so last century." Sam said "The new trend is Whack an Angel and Whack a Squirrel."

"I agree moose." Jelena said.

"What's for dinner?" Jack asked.

Nilsu touched the empty plates and the plates were now filled with pizza, burgers, fries and cupcakes.

"Tonight is a special evening." she said "Eating together."

"No salad?" Sam asked as he was staring at the plates.

Nilsu tossed a veggie pizza plate in front of Sam and said "Bon appetit Moose Boi."

Dean laughed his ass off at the new nickname. Sam made a moose noise and digged into his veggie pizza.

The dinner went pretty good. Everyone was happy.

"Are you gonna stay here today as well Jack?" Michael asked.

"I wanna go back to Sophie's house." Jack said "But I think I will switch houses daily."

"That's good." Jelena said "I'm staying here. No way in hell I'm leaving Michael."

"Okay." Jack said. He turned to Dean and asked "Car or teleportation?"

"Of course I'll choose the car. Last time I was zapped somewhere, I didn't poop for a week." Dean said.

"TMI Dean TMI." Nilsu said.

"TMI?" Michael asked looking super confused.

"Too Much Information." Jelena explained.

Michael gave Sophie a kiss on the cheek and Sophie smiled at Michael.

"My Sophie." Dean said and quickly hugged Sophie. Laughing at Dean's reaction, Sophie hugged Dean and giggled at Michael.

"He really can't share his baby girl." Jelena said and giggled as well.

After everyone was gone, Castiel put the dishes in the dishwasher and Nilsu closed the curtains.

"Why do you close the downstairs curtains?" Jelena asked.

"Nasty sunlight ruins my pretty white furniture." Nilsu complained and made Castiel laugh.

"You sounded like a toddler complaining about another toddler wearing the same princess dress as her." Castiel said while laughing.

Jelena looked at Michael and said "You know, I've been thinking about what Dean said and I think we should have a moment in bed."

"He knew you were thinking about this. That's why he said that as a tease." Michael said "But I'm in for it. Offer accepted."

"Yay!" Jelena squealed and went upstairs with Michael.

"I think we should go to bed too." Castiel said.

"That's against my night owl nature but yeah let's go to bed." Nilsu said. Castiel wrapped his arm around her waist and took her to bed.

After a hot and steamy moment, Jelena asked "What do you think?"

"I never thought I would go for it. I've never done that before." Michael said and added "But being in Dean's head actually taught me a thing or two about this steamy moment."

"Being in Dean's head does that toy ou." Jelena said and giggled.

Michael wrapped his arms around Jelena and asked "Does my hair look messy?"

"Not messy at all. You're still quite tidy." Jelena answered that question.

"Should we go for one more?" Michael asked.

"Not now Mikey Fierce." Jelena said "I'm tired."

"I didn't know this was tiring." Michael said.

"It is. And now you know it." Jelena responded.

"I guess I learned another thing today." Michael said "You're right. Let's go for it another time."

"Alright Mikey." Jelena said and snuggled into him "Sweet dreams."

"Good night." Michael said and held Jelena closer. Jelena fell asleep right away and Michael fell asleep a few minutes later after kissing Jelena on the forehead.


End file.
